Veritaserum
by Philomel A. B. Houtman
Summary: What happens after Professor Slughorn asks Lily to make Veritaserum? Someone rather unexpected...


Lily Evans was snapped out of her daydreaming by Professor Slughorn's voice.

"Miss Evans! Please stay after class. I must speak to you."

Sirius (who, unfortunately, sat beside her in this Potions class) gasped.

"Lily, I'm disappointed in you! It's the second month of our final year and you have already managed to get into trouble."

Lily turned to him.

"Black, I have three responses to that. One: do not call me Lily, you're too annoying to be even called my aquaintance. Two: I'm not in trouble. And three: you got in trouble on the second day of our final year. All this to say: shut up."

Sirius put a hand to his heart.

"That wounds my poor heart. And I'm practically related to you!"

Lily raised her eyebrow.

"How exactly?"

"Well, you see, my good friend James and I are practically brothers, and since, according to my calculations, you will date this year, and then you will be married to him within the following years. And I will be named godfather of your first child. That would mean we are and/or will be practically related!"

Lily stared at him.

"That was the strangest thing I have ever heard in my life. For my sanity's sake, I've decided I will ignore you for the rest of the lesson."

And she proceeded to do that.

All the while, dwelling on what Sirius had said about her and James.

Snap out of it, Lily! she thought. You do not like him, and he, other than flirting occasionally with you, hasn't shown any interest in you!

At the end of the lesson, she went to see Professor Slughorn at his desk.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" 

He looked up at her.

"Ah yes, Miss Evans! I was wondering if you could make a Veritaserum potion for me. I will needing it, but I don't have the time to do it myself, and you are the only other person I trust to do it. I am also willing to count it as extra credit."

"Er...sir, I don't think I'm aloud-"

"Nonsense! I've cleared it up with the Headmaster! You can start it now, or wait until after dinner. I would suggest now, or else you might be up rather late...Ah, I forgot! I'd rather you not mention this to the students...some may be tempted to come and 'borrow' some."

"Of course, Professor."

"Excellent, excellent! I will send a plate of food up later. Don't want you to starve!"

He winked and left.

Lily sighed. She really didn't feel like it. But, she would do anything to improve her grades, even though she knew for a fact that they were already very good.

Lily worked hard until ten o'clock that night, taking a hasty supper (she had eaten so fast that she had spilled a drop of potion close to the sandwiches. Thank God it hadn't landed on them). She gave the potion to Professor Slughorn, then made her way, yawning, to the Head dorm.

She stumbled through the door.

"Lily! Where have you been?"

Ah yes, Potter was there. She had forgotten that. Oh well, she would just lie to him and go to bed.

"I was making a Veritaserum potion for Professor Slughorn."

She gasped. She was going to lie! She realised that maybe some potion had spilled on her dinner...

"By your face, Lily, I take it you weren't supposed to say that."

"Yes, Professor Slughorn told me mphm mphm mphm..."

She had put her hand on her mouth to muffle what she was saying.

"I have also remarked that it seems that you might have ingested some."

Since when do you use such big words? She wanted to say that, but her traitor mouth replied:

"Yes."

Her eyes widened. She realised that she was now at his mercy.

"Er...I think I'll go to bed."

She all but ran to her room.

"But Lily-flower, I have some questions for you..."

He was in her room! Ah! What to do? She dived under her blankets and put the pillow over her face.

"So...Lily, do you miss me asking you out?"

"Mphyes"

He grinned (in her opinion, evilly). She lifted herself for a moment to glare at him. Big mistake. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

I am not thinking of how close we are and how good he looks, I am not thinking of how close we are and how good he looks, I am not thinking of how close we are and how good he looks...

"What are you thinking?"

"On how close we are and how good you look." You evil, evil person!

His grinned widened.

"Is Lily Evans, the girl who refused me five hundred and twenty-six times, growing fond of me?"

"Yes. You counted?" she added incredulously.

He looked slightly embarassed.

"It's more of an educated guess."

"Whatever you say," she said, smirking.

"More questions!" he was avoiding the subject,"...hmm... How fond are you of me exactly?"

That she would not answer. But again, her traitor mouth responded.

"I really, really like you. Against my will."

"That's not very nice."

"It's the truth."

"I know. When does this wear off, anyway?"

"In about two minutes, I would say," she calculated.

"All right then. Do you want to go out with me?"

"Yes. But there is a difference between 'want' and 'will'." she added hastily.

"Why won't you?" he asked softly.

Lily was surprised. He actually looked...vulnerable.

"Well, you usually date girls for like two days and then dump them. And you only date pretty girls. I'm not pretty, and I don't want to end up...heartbroken."

He gaped at her, then smiled slightly.

"You don't think you're pretty? Neither do I. I think you're beautiful! And those girls...they were really me trying to replace you, since you didn't want to go out with me! I won't let you go that easily, after all pining for you for four years."

Lily stared at him. That was what he thought of her? James Potter thought she, of all people, was beautiful? Impossible.

"You're lying. There's no way you could..."

"I could what?"

"Actually like me."

He looked at her incredulously.

"Are you serious? Why do you think I was asking you out all the time for? For the fun of it?"

"Well...yeah... You know, add me to your other conquests, with me endind up trying to get over you..."

He hugged her.

"There is no way in this world Lily Evans, that I would hurt you."

Lily was almost crying. Since when am I one of those girls who bawl over every little romantic thing? she thought, All right, it's official. He is making me-

"Completely crazy."

James looked down at her, puzzled.

"What?"

She laughed, "I was just thinking that, because of you, I've gone completely mad."

He laughed, too.

"Would it be too cheesy to say that I'm crazy about you?"

"Yes, it would. Now, to ruin this most cheesy moment, I have to tell you that Sirius is jumping in the doorway looking like a absolute idiot, lauging his head off. Who gave him the password anyway?"

"I didn't. Maybe he heard one of us say it..."

"Hey! There's Remus and Peter, too! And they're...counting money into Sirus' hand! They had a betting circle! Oh, just wait until I get my hands on them..."

And with those words several new relationships began: one of romance, some of friendship, and many (including some mentioned before) of pure terror. 


End file.
